Just U
by KeiLee's World
Summary: FF Remake.. "Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya. Percayalah padaku." -Jeon Wonwoo-. Meanie. Minwon. MingyuxWonwoo. BxB. YAOI. DLDR.


**Love, Always With Us**

 **Author : Keilee's World**

 **Pair : Meanie (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo), Official Couple SVT as Cameo**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, milik author #dibakarmassa, milik CARAT, milik Pledis Entertainment dan PledisEnt milik saya. #Swek**

 **Rate : T. Author masih polos 0.0.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, dan temukan sendiri di dalamnya.**

 **Author Note : Annyeong author amatir kambek#narihula. Ini FF terpanjang yang pernah gue bikin, lho! (ngga nanya! #pundung). Maaf kalo jelek. Author sedang bnyak pikiran sekarang.#kayapunyaotakaja. Author :# pundung**

 **Warning : Budayakan RnR. Dont Like Dont Read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang anti Yaoi, pergi jauh-jauh.**

 **Author PoV**

"Mwo?!" teriakan menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Kau sudah berani membentak orang tuamu sekarang?!" teriak Tuan Jeon, appa Wonwoo.

"Tidak, Appa! Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan gadis anak teman Appa! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Appa. Dan aku mencintai kekasihku!" teriak Wonwoo lagi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih, eoh? Pria Brengsek itu? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan menjijikkan seperti itu? Bahkan dia lebih muda darimu, Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang sudah pria brengsek itu berikan padamu hingga kau berani membentak bumonimmu untuk membelanya?" bentak Appa Wonwoo lebih keras dari tadi.

"Dia punya nama, Appa. Namanya Kim Mingyu dan dia tidak brengsek! Dia memang belum memberiku sebanyak apa yang Appa berikan padaku, tapi aku mencintainya, Appa. Aku sangat mencintainya." Suara Wonwoo melirih di akhir.

"Cinta? Hubungan menjijikkan seperti ini kau sebut cinta? Dimana otakmu, Jeon Wonwoo?! Appa tidak mau tahu, kau akan menikah dengan Kim Sohye! Keputusan Appa sudah bulat." Ucap Appa Wonwoo tegas.

"Tidak, Appa! Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai Mingyu, Appa! Appa, dengarkan aku dulu!" Wonwoo mengejar appanya yang mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah membuat keputusan yang akan membuat hidup Wonwoo berubah 360 derajat.

Wonwoo menggedor pintu kamar Appanya sambil berteriak bahwa dia mencintai Mingyu. Wonwoo terus menggedor pintu kamar tanpa merasakan sakit di tangannya yang mulai memerah. Dia memanggil appanya sambil menangis sesenggukan berharap appanya akan mendengar permintaannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, sudah cukup, nak. Tanganmu memerah." Eomma Wonwoo mendekap tubuh anaknya yang menangis pilu di depan kamarnya dan suaminya. Sebagai seorang manusia yang beragama, dia memang setuju dengan keputusan suaminya karena hubungan yang Wonwoo dan Mingyu jalani sangatlah salah. Tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, dia juga tidak tega melihat anaknya yang begitu terpuruk mendengar dia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain yang tidak dicintainya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo saat dia benar-benar dinikahkan dengan Sohye.

"Aku mencintainya, Eomma. Aku mencintai Mingyu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain selain Mingyu, Eomma. Aku harus bagaimana?" Isak Wonwoo pilu.

Mendengar perkataaan Wonwoo disela isakannya membuat hati Nyonya Jeon teriris. Anaknya menangis pilu didepannya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya. Dia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua. Tapi sekali lagi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Wonwoo terjerumus dalam dosa yang besar.

"Kau tahu hubunganmu dan Mingyu itu salah, Wonwoo-ya. Appamu melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu." Ucap Nyonya Jeon lembut berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak melihat ini salah, Eomma. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai. Kalau ini memang salah, kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu? Kalau ini memang untuk kebaikanku, kenapa baru sekarang kalian menjodohkanku dengan gadis itu? Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar jatuh untuk Mingyu? Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar bergantung pada Mingyu? Kenapa disaat aku dan Mingyu sedang terbang menggapai impian kami dan berusaha mencari restu dari kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini disaat aku mulai menganggap Mingyu adalah hidupku?!" teriak Wonwoo kalap. "Mingyu adalah nafasku, Eomma. Dia adalah hidupku. Sekarang kalian ingin memisahkan aku dengan Mingyu, kalian pikir bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika kalian merampas nafasku? Aku tidak sanggup, Eomma. Berpisah selama satu minggu sudah sangat menyakitkan bagi kami berdua, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain? Kami tidak akan sanggup, Eomma. Aku tidak akan sanggup. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti? Kenapa?" lirih Wonwoo.

"Maafkan Appa dan Eomma, Wonwoo-ya." Lirih Nyonya Jeon berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya. Wonwoo mendongak menatap mata Nyonya Jeon dengan pandangan terluka yang amat kentara. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Baahunya mulai bergetar hebat dan isakannya yang tadi sempat mereda mulai terdengar kembali.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan Eommanya, "Aku selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan kalian karena tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. Kenapa sekarang saat aku meminta, kalian tidak berusaha untuk menurutinya? Aku tidak pernah meminta hal yang besar sebelum ini, hanya ini permintaan terbesarku seumur hidup. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengabulkannya? Aku kecewa pada kalian. Aku sangat kecewa." Bisik Wonwoo lirih tapi Nyonya Jeon masih bisa mendengar bisikan lirih Wonwoo. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plum putranya. Dia mencoba meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya tetapi Wonwoo menepisnya.

"W-Wonwoo-ya?" lirihnya melihat Wonwoo yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyiratkan luka. Hatinya benar-benar teriris melihat keadaan putranya.

 **Author PoV End**

 **Jeon Wonwoo PoV**

"Aku selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan kalian karena tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. Kenapa sekarang saat aku meminta, kalian tidak berusaha untuk menurutinya? Aku tidak pernah meminta sebelum ini, hanya ini permintaan terbesarku seumur hidup. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengabulkannya? Aku kecewa pada kalian. Aku sangat kecewa." Bisikku lirih. Aku tahu eomma pasti mendengar bisikanku. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan eomma setelah mendengar perkataanku itu. Eomma pasti kecewa. Tapi eomma juga harus tahu bahwa aku juga kecewa. Aku sangat kecewa. Eomma pasti merasakan sakit. Begitupun juga aku. Bahkan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari mereka. Aku disuruh memilih dua hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Keluarga atau cintaku. Aku sakit saat keluargaku berusaha memisahkanku dengan pria yang paling aku cintai di dunia. Aku merasa sakit sampai tubuhku mati rasa. Sangat sakit hingga membuatku ingin mati daripada mengalami kesakitan itu.

Aku mencintai Mingyu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu hubungan ini salah. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menjalani hubungan ini. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika hatiku memilih dia untuk menjadi orang yang paling kucintai? Aku sudah pernah mencoba menyangkal perasaan ini, tapi itu semua sia-sia, perasaanku begitu kuat hingga membuat logikaku melemah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga mencintai keluargaku. Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menuju dorm Seventeen. Di perjalanan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya aku pilih. Keluargaku atau Mingyu? Keluargaku sudah menemaniku selama aku hidup, mereka yang merawat dan mendoakanku hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Mingyu selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjad sandaran. Selama aku menjadi member Seventeen, aku tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku, dan disana Mingyu yang memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang jika tidak ada Mingyu.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di garasi dorm. Aku merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel coupleku dan Mingyu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat barang yang dibelikan oleh Mingyu hatiku menghangat. Aku mendial nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala, nomor Mingyu. Nada sambung terdengar saat aku mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. Aku menunggu dengan pikiran yang terus menerawang bagaimana jika nanti aku memang berpisah dengan Mingyu. Apa aku sanggup? Air mataku yang sempat berhenti kembali mengalir deras. Kurasa itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung.." terdengar suara bass Mingyu di seberang.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan hingga membuat Mingyu panik, "Wonwoo hyung? Kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"Mingyu-ya.. Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikku lirih setelah Mingyu berteriak panik padaku. Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dengan Mingyu dan meletakkan ponselku di dashboard mobil. Aku meringkuk di kursi penumpang dan menangis keras disana. Aku berusaha untuk meredam dan menghentikan tangisku, tapi semua percuma. Aku terus menangis. Memikirkan nasib hubunganku yang mungkin akan berakhir jika sampai semua yang dikatakan appa menjadi kenyataan membuatku jatuh ke titik terlemah dalam kehidupanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Dan kenapa harus terjadi setelah aku menemukan alasanku untuk terus hidup? Kenapa harus terjadi disaat aku menemukan tempat untuk bergantung? Kenapa harus terjadi disaat aku mulai mengerti arti dari cinta itu? Kenapa harus disaat aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kucintai? Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu mendadak? Aku benar-benar belum siap berpisah dengan semua orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Aku belum siap berpisah dengan teman-temanku di Pledis, berpisah dengan Carat dan mereka yang selalu mendukung kami, berpisah dengan Hyung dan dongsaengku di Seventeen yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, dan yang terpenting, aku belum siap berpisah dengan Mingyu-ku. Mingyu yang selalu ada kapanpun dan dimanapun aku membutuhkannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak siap berpisah dengan visual dalam grup kami itu. Berpisah dengan visual kami yang mampu melakukan segala hal dan gampang tertindas –aku terkekeh dalam tangisku ketika memikirkan ini-. Berpisah dengan Mingyu dengan makanan lezatnya. Berpisah dengan visual dengan suara bass lembutnya. Berpisah dengan Mingyu yang sangat kucintai dan mencintaiku. Aku tidak siap dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan siap. Karena aku bahkan tidak mau berpisah dengannya barang sehari. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersama. Harapan itu begitu indah untuk dibayangkan sekaligus sangat berat untuk terwujud.

Aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupku jika nanti aku benar-benar berpisah dengan Mingyu. Aku menangis terus sampai suara ketukan di jendela mobilku tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menangis semakin keras begitu melihat wajah yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membuka pintu dan Mingyu langsung menghambur masuk. Aku menumpahkan tangisku di dada bidang milik Mingyu hingga membuat kemeja yang dipakainya basah. Mingyu terus membelai kepalaku lembut sesekali mencium keningku berusaha untuk membuatku tenang. Kurasa usahanya mulai berhasil, tangisku mulai mereda karena pada dasarnya hanya dia, Mingyu yang bisa menenangkanku. Hal itu menjadi point tambahan kenapa aku tidak bisa kalau Mingyu tidak ada disampingku.

 **Jeon Wonwoo PoV End**

 **Kim Mingyu PoV**

Aku sedang meonton TV sambil berbaring santai diatas sofa bersama member yang lain saat ponselku berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dari nada deringnya kupastikan itu adalah panggilan dari kekasih tsundere-ku, Wonwoo hyung. Aku memang menggunakan nada dering khusus untuknya aku melakukan itu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki tempat khusus dihatiku. Tidak berhubungan memang, tapi bagiku itu berhubungan (?). Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada dimeja dan tersenyum konyol sebelum mengangkat telepon dari rubahku. Aku memang sengaja tidak segera mengangkatnya, aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Sejak semalam Wonwoo hyung memang tidak menghubungiku dan tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali membuatku panik setengah mati.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya karena entah kenapa perasaan tidak nyaman menghampiriku. Dan perasaan tidak nyamanku terbukti benar saat aku mendengar nada suara Wonwoo hyung yang bergetar seperti orang habis menangis. Aku menegakkan tubuhku yag tadi berbaring.

"Wonwoo hyung? Kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyaku panik. Mendengar nada panik dari suaraku, para Hyungdeul yang tadi sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing menoleh dengan pandangan bertaya kearahku yang hanya kujawab dengan kedikan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Aku menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo hyung. Tapi setelah satu menit aku menunggu jawaban, tidak terdengar sama sekali yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan Wonwoo hyung yang membuatku makin panik.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Ucapku berusaha membuatnya tenang dan memancingnya untuk berbicara. Lagi-lagi hanya isakan yang sampai di telingaku.

"Wonwoo hyung, berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Pintaku lagi yang kembali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Wonwoo hyung.

"WONWOO HYUNG! Berhentilah menangis! Kalau kau hanya menangis seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi?! Sekarang tenanglah dan CERITAKAN SEMUANYA!" tanyaku tanpa sadar membentaknya dan membuat tangis Wonwoo hyung makin keras. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat panik mendengar tangisnya itu? Hyungdeul menatapku dengan pandangan heran karena tidak biasanya aku membentak Wonwoo hyung.

"Maaf. Jangan menangis, kumohom. Sekarang katakan padaku hyung ada dimana?"

"Mingyu-ya, aku membutuhkanmu." akhirnya Wonwoo hyung mau berbicara meskipun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu lirih, itu cukup membuatku lega setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia masih sadar. Setelah mengucapkan itu, sambungan telepon kami terputus lebih tepatnya Wonwoo hyung yang memutusnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dorm. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan para hyungdeul yang menanyakan aku mau kemana dan apa yang aku kenakan saat itu.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa aku bisa saja menabrak seseorang atau bisa saja terpeleset dan jatuh. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini yaitu Jeon Wonwoo-ku yang sedang menangis sendirian di parkiran. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu Wonwoo ada di parkiran? Jawabannya adalah karena aku memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Wonwoo rubahku. Baiklah, aku jujur, itu karena tadi aku mendengar ada suara mobil yang berhenti disana. Aku juga mendengar suara melengking Jonghyun hyung yang sedang berdebat dengan Ren hyung dan terdengar suara lembut Minhyun hyung yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Dari situlah aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Wonwoo hyung ada di parkiran dorm.

Aku mengetuk kaca mobil Wonwoo hyung dari luar. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo hyung membuka pintunya. Aku terperangah melihat wajah Wonwoo hyung yang biasanya tersenyum menyambutku menjadi memerah karena menangis terlalu lama. Matanya yang biasanya selalu tajam namun lembut secara bersamaan kini meredup dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aku pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya lalu segera menarik Wonwoo hyung kedalam pelukanku. Wonwoo hyung terus menangis di dadaku hingga kemeja yang kupakai basah. Aku terus mengelus kepalanya dan sesekali mengecup dahinya yang berkeringat. Aku hanya diam tanpa bertanya apapun. Aku menunggunya tenang dan benar-benar siap untuk bercerita.

Wonwoo hyung menangis begitu lama membuatku heran karena tidak biasanya Wonwoo hyung menangis seperti ini. Lama kami berdua terdiam yang terdengar dalam mobil itu hanya suara isakan Wonwoo hyung yang begitu menyakitkan di telingaku hingga membuat hatiku ikut berdenyut sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian suara tangisan Wonwoo hyung tidak terdengar lagi. Aku sedikit merenggangkan pelukanku dan kulihat Wonwoo hyung tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di pipi putihnya yang gembul dan hidung memerah. Dari semua itu, matanyalah yang paling terlihat menyedihkan, bengkak dengan air mata yang menggantung diujungnya.

Aku mencium keningnya lalu menggendonya menuju dorm kami. Dalam perjalanan aku kembali mengamati wajah pria yang ada digendonganku ini. Wajah menyedihkan dari seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatiku. Wajah dari seorang pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pandangan hidupku. Satu-satunya pria yang ingin kubahagiakan selama hidupnya.

'Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, hyung?' batinku miris.

 **Kim Mingyu PoV End**

 **Author PoV**

Mingyu mengetuk pintu dorm Seventeen dengan keras seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Pintu itu terbuka oleh Seungkwan.

"Mingyu hyung? Wonwoo hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seungkwan panik begitu melihat Wonwoo yang berada dalam gendongan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda bahwa dia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Seungkwan. Dia masuk membawa Wonwoo kedalam kamar mereka berdua diikuti oleh semua member. Kebetulan saat ini member Seventeen sedang dalam keadaan free. Bahkan Jisoo yang biasanya pergi ke gereja saat free kini ada di dorm dan bermesraan dengan pangeran kudanya (read-Seokmin).

"Apa yang terjadi, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jeonghan begitu Mingyu selesai membaringkan Wonwoo diatas ranjangnya. Mingyu menyelimuti Wonwoo lalu memberi isyarat pada semua member untuk keluar dan membiarkan Wonwoo istirahat.

Mingyu duduk di single sofa diikuti para member yang duduk mengelilimginya seolah bersiap untuk mendengar dongeng dari Mingyu. Pasangan Verkwan dan Junhao sudah saling berpelukan di salah satu sofa panjang membuat Mingyu menatap meraka dengan tatapan-aku-disini-bukan-untuk-mendongeng- miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jeonghan membuka pertanyaan. Mingyu hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan salah satu hyung tertuanya di Seventeen.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Wonwoo, dongsaeng kurang ajar?" tanya Seungcheol merasa kesal karena Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan dan terkesan menutup-nutupi masalahnya.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol saling menatap sengit selama beberapa saat hingga Mingyu megalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar menandakan betapa frustasinya dia.

"Percuma walaupun kalian memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabnnya." Ucap Mingyu.

Semua member Seventeen menatapnya bingung meminta penjelasan lebih dari jawabannya tadi. Mingyu kembali mengerang frustasi, "Aku tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum. Wonwoo hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku juga sama bingungnya dengan kalian. Apalagi tadi aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di mobilnya. Wonwoo hyung menangis dengan begitu hebatnya. Dia bahkan kesulitan bernafas karena menangis terlalu kencang. Aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa karena Wonwoo hyung hanya menangis. Wonwoo hyung bahkan sampai tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Melihat wajah visual team-nya frustasi seperti itu, Jun maju dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu berusaha untuk menguatkan Mingyu dan meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Mingyu tersenyum mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara tidak langsung pada Jun.

"Tenanglah. Wonwoo tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu berpikir positif." Kata Jeonghan bijak yang kemudian dihadiahi ciuman lembut di kening oleh leader kesayangannya. Seungcheol.

"Berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan di depan kami!" sentak Chan kesal.

"Jangan mengotori otak para maknae, Cheol-ah." Seungcheol mencibir mendapat teguran dari Jisoo yang yang sudah pasti tidak akan mempan untuk seorang pria keras kepala seperti Seungcheol.

"Kau juga berhenti menunjukkan wajah frustasi yang menyebalkan seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti pria yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup." Ucap Seungcheol pedas.

"Diam kau, hyung!" sentak Mingyu tidak sopan. Dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan sopan santun. "Aku yakin kau juga akan sefrustasi ini jika Jeonghan hyung menangis tidak jelas di depanmu."

Seungcheol hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban Mingyu," Itu tidak akan terjadi, bodoh! Karena Hannie tidak akan menangis. Kau pikir Hannie adalah pria cengeng sepertimu, eoh?" balas Seungcheol makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Diamlah, Cheol-ah. Kau membuat Mingyu makin pusing." Tegur Jeonghan yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Seungcheol.

"Kalau hanya berbicara memang mudah, hyung. Aku kutuk kau dan Jeonghan hyung betengkar hebat besok!" rutuk Mingyu kesal.

"Ya!"

"Tenanglah, Choi Seungcheol!" sentak Jeonghan sebelum Seungcheol mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya lagi.

"Tapi.." ucapan Seungcheol terhenti karena sepasang bibir tipis membungkam bibir tebalnya dengan sedikit lumatan didalamnya. Jeonghan mencium bibir tebal Seungcheol karena dia tahu ucapannya tidak akan didengarkan oleh Seungcheol. Dia juga tahu bahwa hanya dengan ciuman leader-nya ini bisa diam.

Jeonghan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Seungcheol dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dan meminta lebih dari Seungcheol. Semua member hanya mengangkat bahu maklum. Kejadian ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Mingyu yang mulai tenang. Ucapan pedas Seungcheol memang ampuh untuk mengembalikan mood Mingyu. Mereka semua kembali membicarakan bermacam hal mulai dari yang penting hingga yang benar-benar tidak penting untuk dibahas.

"MINGYU!" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamar yang membuat semua member berlarian kedalam kamar Meanie.

Brakk.. Pintu kamar Meanie dibuka dengan tidak berperike-pintu-an.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Mingyu panik.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dan berlari dengan cepat menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat. Mingyu yang panik kembali menuntun Wonwoo keatas ranjang dan membaringkannya disana. Wonwoo terus menggenggam tangan Mingyu seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan. Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu mengajaknya untuk berbaring disampingnya. Seolah mengerti maksud Wonwoo, Mingyu membaringkan badannya disebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo melesakkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Mingyu.

Jeonghan memberi isyarat kepada dongsaengnya yang lain untuk keluar dan membiarkan Mingyu yang menenangkan Wonwoo. Member Seventeen yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk dan berharap Wonwoo bisa cepat tenang dan bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada member yang lain. Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya tapi Wonwoo menolak. Pria yang lebih pendek terus melesakkan kepalanya makin dalam kedada Mingyu.

Mingyu memgang kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menemukan bahwa Wonwoo kembali menangis meskipun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Mingyu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah mata foxy Wonwoo yang indah. Setelah itu dia mencium mata itu bergantian lalu bergilir kening Wonwoo, hidung, kedua pipinya, dan yang terakhir bibir plumnya yang bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku. Jangan hanya menangis. Hyung yang menangis begini membuatku takut dan khawatir." Bisik Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama sambil menunduk dan menolak bertatapan mata langsung dengan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo memaksa Wonwoo untuk menatap ke matanya. Mata Wonwoo yang berhadapan dengan mata cokelat milik Mingyu terliht begitu redup seolah akan kehilangan cahayanya. Tangan Wonwoo membelai pipi Mingyu dengan lembut. Lalu mengelus kedua kelopak mata Mingyu turun kehidung mancung Mingyu dan terakhir mengelus bibir tebal Mingyu yang baru saja menciumnya. Bibir yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Bibir yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya denga ciuman lembutnya, Bibir yang akan selalu menjadi candu baginya. Wonwoo mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu dan meraih bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya.

'Rasanya tetap sama. Apa nanti rasa bibir calon istriku akan seperti ini?' batinnya miris.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang bertengger dipipinya dan mencium jari jemarinya satu-persatu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam seolah menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka yang begitu besar satu sama lain dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya." Bisik Wonwoo yang masih bisa didengar oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu lumayan kaget dengan penuturan Wonwoo karena tidak biasanya Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonwoo hyung. Sangat." Balas Mingyu tulus sambil mencium kening Wonwoo yang berkeringat dengan lembut.

Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan air matanya yang membuat Mingyu kelabakan." Ada apa, hyung? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kalau memang iya, katakan apa yang salah. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Mingyu lirih yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Karena akupun mencintaimu, hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa hyung mengucapkan itu berulang kali?" tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara.

Wonwoo kembali menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan gelengan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, hyung? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, jangan seperti ini." Pinta Mingyu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mohon padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah yakin dan percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan Jeon Wonwoo akan selalu menjadi milik Kim Mingyu selamanya." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Hyung..." Wonwoo mmbungkam bibir Mingyu dengan bibirnya sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, Mingyu-ya. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Dan aku ingin malam ini kau menemaniku tidur disini." Pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Wonwoo tetapi begitu melihat tatapan memohon Wonwoo, dia jadi luluh dan menganggukkan kepalnya mengabulkan permintaan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya."

"Apapun untukmu, Hyung. Apapun." Balas Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Wonwoo.

 **Author PoV End**

 **Jeon Wonwoo PoV**

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan aku berada di sebuah taman yang ramai. Aku berusaha mengingat taman ini, dan ingatanku tidak mungkin salah. Ini adalah taman dimana Mingyu pertama kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menghampiri kursi taman dan duduk diatasnya. Aku mengamati sekeliling yang penuh dengan manusia baik anak-anak, para remaja labil, atau orang tua dan keluarga yang sedang berlibur sambil tertawa-tawa. Terkekeh merasa konyol dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku membayangkan keluarga yang sedang tertawa di dekat danau itu adalah aku dan Mingyu bersama anak-anak kami. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol, bukan? Pemikiran yang juga sangat mustahil. Aku pria dan Mingyu juga pria, kami tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Ahh.. Sudahlah memikirkan itu membuat pikiranku kembali sesak.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi taman yang penuh kenangan ini. Mengingat hal-hal yang aku lakukan disini bersama Mingyu. Dari hal yang kecil sampai yang besar. Aku bahkan ingat sampai ke detail-detailnya. Langkahku terhenti di depan kedai yang menjual jjajangmyeon, makanan kesukaan Mingyu. Aku terkekeh geli begitu mengingat pertengkaran lucu antara Mingyu dan tukang ice cream yang membuka stand di dekat kedai ini. Aku merasa Mingyu begitu konyol saat itu.

 **Flashback On**

"Hei, hyung. Apa kau lapar? Aku lapar, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Mingyu. Saat itu kami belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mingyu bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya saat itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan Jjajangmyeon, hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak makan Jjajangmyeon." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang.

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar jawabannya, "Apanya yang lama? Bukankah semalam kau baru saja menyantap 2 porsi Jjangmyeon yang dibelikan Jisoo hyung?" tanyaku.

Mingyu menoleh kearahaku sambil menunjukkan seyum tanpa dosanya, "Ah.. Jinjja? Aku lupa, Hyung. Kajja. Kau sudah lapar sekali."

Kami mampir di kedai ahjushi yang menjual Jjajangmyeon. Mingyu makan dengan brutal. Selesai makan, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menginginkan ice cream dan kebetulan disamping kedai ini ada stand penjual ice cream.

"Mingyu-ya, aku ingin ice cream." ujarku pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak salah disebelah kedai ini ada stand ice cream yang membuka diskon." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dan berjalan keluar kedai. Aku pun mengikutinya keluar setelah berpamitan dengan ahjusshi pemilik kedai.

Diluar kedai aku disuguhi oleh pemandangn yang membuatku tertawa. Mingyu saat ini berdiri diantara anak-anak kecil yang mengantri ice cream. Sesekali dia berteriak kesal karena ada anak kecil yang menerobos antrean kadang dia juga harus beradu mulut dengan anak kecil karena Mingyu menerobos antrean mereka.

"Oppa kenapa menelobos antlean? Apa oppa tidak diajali di cekolah oppa? Padahal oppa kan cudah becal? Kenapa pria tampan cepelti oppa pabo cekali?" bentak seorang gadis kecil kesal karena Mingyu menerobos antreannya.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang seperti orang bodoh. Dia benar-benar konyol. Setelah melewati beberapa ocehan cadel dari anak kecil yang sedang mengantre disana, Mingyu bisa mencapai meja pemesanan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa anak muda?" tanya ahjusshi penjual ice cream.

"Aku ingin satu ice cream vanilla dan satu ice cream coklat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ahjusshi penjual itu mulai sibuk menyiapkan pesanan Mingyu. "Ini." Mingyu menerima dua cup ice cream dari tangan ahjusshi tadi.

"Berapa?"

"1000 won."

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa masih 2000 won? Bukankah seharusnya 1000 won?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, anak muda?" tanya ahjusshi itu sabar.

"Kau membuka diskon 25 %, kan? Karena aku membeli 2, maka seharusnya aku mendapat diskon 50 %."

Ahjusshi itu tersenyum ramah pada Mingyu, "Maaf, anak muda. Tapi diskon ini hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak."

Mingyu memasang wajah tidak terima mendengar jawaban si Ahjusshi, "Kenapa harus untuk anak kecil? Aku juga anak orang tuaku. Kalau begini kau tidak adil, ahjusshi. Bagaimana kalau ada pria seumuranku yang ingin ice cream tapi tidak memiliki uang?"

Ahjushi itu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki uang, anak muda."

"Aku tidak bilang itu aku, kan, ahjusshi?" jawab Mingyu sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberi diskon pada anak muda yang TIDAK PUNYA UANG itu SAJA." Balas sang ahjusshi tidak kalah sinis dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

Mingyu kelabakan mendengar pembelaan dari ahjusshi itu, matanya melirik kesana kemari berusaha mencari alasan dan matanya berhenti padaku yang sedang menertawakannya. Dia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku menuju stand ice cream tadi.

"Hei, ahjusshi. Apa diskonmu juga berlaku untuk pria seumuranku tetapi berwajah manis?" tanya Mingyu dan ahjusshi itu hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu yang mulai aneh.

Aku menatap aneh kearah Mingyu dan menemukan Mingyu menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Mengerti maksud dari tatapannya itu, aku menghela nafas dan menggeplak kepalanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh!" bentakku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon layaknya anak anjing tersesat.

"Ayolah, hyung. Lakukan untukku. Biarkan aku menghemat beberapa won untuk membelikanmu makanan atau barang lain."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku."

"Aish.. aegyo dan aku tidak pernah sejalan. Ayolah, hyung..."

Jengah dengan permohonan aneh Mingyu, aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya saja. Aku membuka masker yang menutupi setengah wajahku dan menghadap ahjusshi itu, "Ahjusshi, bisakah kami mendapatkan diskon?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkkan aegyoku yang sangat jarang kutunjukkan pada orang lain.

Ahjusshi itu menatapku lama membuat aku cemas takut dia menolak. Tetapi ahjusshi itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk membuatku tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Kau menggemaskan sekali anak manis. Karena kau masih tetap menggemaskan di usiamu sekarang, maka kuberi ice cream ini gratis. Kutebak pasti milikmu yang vanilla, kan?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ahjusshi.

"Baiklah anak muda, sekarang kau baru bisa membayar 1000 won utnuk ice creammu."

"Aku tidak mendapat ice cream gratis juga?" tanya Mingyu tidak tahu malu.

"Tidak! Wajahmu tidak menggemaskan sama sekali." Jawab sang ahjusshi sambil menadahkan tangannya. Mingyu merogoh uang di kantung jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan stand itu dengan wajah kesal setengah mati. Aku membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada ahjusshi tadi sebelum berbalik pergi mengikuti langkah Mingyu.

 **Flashback Off**

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu semua. Aku kembali meneruskan langkahku dan kemudian berhenti ditempat aku dan Mingyu meresmikan hubungan kami. Di kolam dengan air mancur yang indah ditengahnya dan terletak di pusat taman itu. Entah hanya halusinasiku atau memang nyata, aku melihat Mingyu melangkah mendekat dari arah yang berlawanan dariku.

Aku menampilkan senyumku semanis mungkin untuk menyambutnya. Bahkan aku hampir saja merentangkan tanganku untuk memeluknya kalau saja aku tidak melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Ekspresinya begitu dingin seolah tidak mau dan tidak sudi untuk melihat dan bertatap muka denganku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya begitu dia sampai dedepanku tapi dia tetap menampilkan wajah dinginnya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ada apa, Mingyu-ya?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tanganku untuk mengelus pipinya tapi dia menepis tanganku kasar sebelum aku berhasil menyentuhnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan dia tetap dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ada apa, Mingyu-ya?" tanyaku sekali lagi berusaha mendapat penjelasan atas sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Jangan menyentuhku, hyung! Kau kejam!" tukas Mingyu dingin. Suasana diantara kami yang biasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Mingyu-ya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa atau hanya pura-pura lupa, hyung? Kau merusak semuanya, hyung! SEMUA!" bentak Mingyu mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang telah kurusak, Mingyu-ya?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Kau akan menghancurkan semua yang telah kita rajut! Kau akan mematahkan semua impian kita! Kau akan membuat semua usaha kita untuk mendapat pengakuan menjadi sia-sia. Kau akan merusak semua rencana masa depan yang telah kita rancang! Aku membencimu, hyung! AKU MEMBENCIMU, JEON WONWOO!" teriak Mingyu membuatku shock seketika.

"Jangan katakan itu, Mingyu-ya. Kau menyakitiku. Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya? Jangan seperti ini. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini.." pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Aku tidak sedang berakting sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau Mingyu membenciku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Demi Tuhan! Aku sangat mencintai Mingyu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian yang kau buat dengan appamu?" ucap Mingyu yang membuatku lebih kaget dari sebelumnya, "Kau jauh lebih menyakitiku, Min." Tambahnya.

"Maaf. Ini kulakukan juga untuk kebaikan kita, Mingyu-ya." Ucapku berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepadanya.

Mingyu menggeleng mendengar pembelaanku, "Semua sudah terlambat, Hyung. Pembelaanmu tidak akan merubah apapun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya." ucap Mingyu sinis membuat aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa menyesal, "Dan akupun sudah memiliki penggantimu." Tambah Mingyu yang membuatku mengangkat kepala kaget.

"Mwo?! Ku bilang apa? Kau bercanda, kan, Mingyu-ya? Semudah itukah kau mencari penggantiku?" tanyaku emosi.

"Kau lebih parah, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau meninggalkanku untuk menikahi seorang gadis! Aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakanmu dengan mencari orang lain. Apa aku salah?!" bentak Mingyu tak kalah emosi.

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu, "Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mulai sekarang kau jalani saja hidupmu tanpa aku. Kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk mencintai gadismu itu. Selamat tinggal, mantan kekasihku, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu lalu berbalik pergi dengan menggandeng tangan pria yang kukenali sebagai Center BTS. Jeon Jungkook.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi, Mingyu-ya. Kumohon, Jangan pergi. Mingyu. Kim Mingyu KIM MINGYU.!" Teriakku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan para member Seventeen berlarian menuju kearahku. Aku lega karena semua hanya mimpi dan yang paling membuatku lega adalah diantara member Seventeen ada Mingyu-ku disana.

Aku menghambur kedalam pelukan Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Aku merasakan Mingyu yang membawaku melangkah mundur menuntunku kembali ke ranjang. Pelukan Mingyu terasa sangat hangat seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan yang biasa kudapatkan dari pelukannya. Hatiku tetap sesak bagaikan tertimba beban yang sangat berat. Aku tidak tahu apa nanti aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan sehangat ini setelah aku lepas dari Mingyu.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidang milik Mingyu. Mencium aroma tubuh Mingyu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Tanpa kuperintah air mataku jatuh –lagi-. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pria yang ada di pelukanku ini. Kenapa Kau membiarkan kami saling mencintai jika pada akhirnya Kau tidak merestui kami berdua untuk bersatu?

Mingyu mengangkat daguku dan menghapus air mataku lembut. Ya Tuhan, mata itu. Mata yang memandangku khawatir saat ini. Akankah aku sanggup melukai perasaan pemilik mata ini? Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh setiap inci wajah sempurna milik Mingyu, mulai dari dahi, mata yang selalu bersinar cerah untukku yang nantinya akan kubuat meneteskan kristalnya yang berharga, pipi, hidung mancungnya, dan yang terakhir bibir tebalnya yang selalu tersenyum untukku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tangan Mingyu meraih tanganku yang bertengger dipipinya lalu mencium jari-jariku satu persatu. Aku menatap matanya yang juga menatapku lembut. Apa kau masih bisa menatapku selembut ini setelah aku menyakitimu, Mingyu-ya?

 _Besok.._

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonwoo hyung." Jawab Mingyu sambil mencium keningku lembut. Aku menutup mataku menikmati kelembutan bibir Mingyu yang menyentuh dahiku. Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, membuatku kembali menjatuhkan air mata dan membuat Mingyu kelabakan.

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kalau memang iya, katakan apa yang salah, hyung. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Mingyu lirih yang kubalas dengan gelengan kepala. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman lembutmu lagi setelah ini, Mingyu-ya?

 _Di depan semua orang..._

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya."

"Ne. Aku tahu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Wonwoo hyung." Jawab Mingyu lagi. Apakah aku bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu lagi, Mingyu-ya?

 _Di dalam konferensi pers itu..._

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ne. Aku tahu, hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengucapkan itu berulang kali?" tanya Mingyu lembut dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara. Apakah aku bisa mendengar suara lembutmu lagi besok dan besoknya lagi, Mingyu-ya?

 _Aku dipaksa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain..._

Wonwoo kembali menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan gelengan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, hyung? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, jangan seperti ini." Pinta Mingyu dengan wajah khawatir.

 _Dan menghancurkan hatimu, orang yang sangat kucintai.._

"Tidak. Aku hanya mohon padamu. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah yakin dan percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan Jeon Wonwoo akan selalu menjadi milik Kim Mingyu selamanya." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Hyung..." Aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman selembut ini darimu lagi, Mingyu-ya?

 _Menghancurkan harapan dari seorang Kim Mingyu.._

"Sudahlah, Mingyu-ya. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Dan aku ingin malam ini kau menemaniku tidur disini." Pintaku dengan puppy eyes andalanku yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Mingyu. Aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyumku yang paling manis yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya dan –mungkin- untuk semua orang. Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukan Mingyu berusaha menyimpan kehangatan pelukan ini untukku nanti. Karena aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pelukanmu lagi. Iya, kan, Mingyu-ya?

 _Dan menghancurkan hidupku sendiri..._

Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur dalam tangis di pelukan seorang yang kucintai. Kadang aku berpikir mati dalam pelukan Mingyu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat kehancuran Mingyu, pria yang sangat kucintai...

 _Ketika itu terjadi..._

 _Apa kau akan tetap mementingkan aku daripada nyawamu seperti ucapanmu waktu itu, Mingyu-ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF Remake.. Ada yang tertarik? Mau dilanjut? Kalo mau, tinggalkan komentar anda di kolom review. Terima kasih.**

 **Bye...**


End file.
